1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to firearms, and more specifically to muzzleloading firearms. The invention is a saboted muzzleloader projectile with external radial ridges for easier loading and/or a radial internal locking edge for securing the sabot to the bullet.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,356 (Gualandi) discloses an enclosed projectile with external ridges on the enclosure for a firearm cartridge. This reference relates to firearm cartridges, and does not relate to muzzleloading firearms. Also, in this reference, the enclosure separates from the side walls of the projectile immediately upon firing, so the enclosure does not interact with the projectile after firing like a sabot does.
U.S. Published Patent Application #2004/0079256 A1 (McMurray, et al.) also discloses an enclosed projectile with interconnected collapsible fins which create a compression section for a firearm cartridge. Therefore, this reference also does not relate to muzzleloading firearms. Also, in this reference there is no disclosure that the collapsible fins interact with the bore of the rifle after firing like a sabot does.
There is a need for a saboted projectile for muzzleloading firearms which acts to securely keep the bullet in the barrel, even during the rigors of hunting. Also, there is a need for such a saboted projectile which is easy and convenient to load, especially after the barrel has been fouled by earlier shooting. The present invention addresses these needs.